My Life is Not on Fire
by Beth5117
Summary: Rebecca and Jaycee have been best friends for years and make a spur of the moment decision to pick up their lives and move to England. Every aspect of it will be changed forever and they may even find love in the process? (A Dan Howell romance.) NOTE: This is not s story like all the others you've read. There's no cheesy "fangirling" character & no unnecessary rescuing.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for this? A whole new life, a whole new COUNTRY!" I ask.

"I don't think I have a choice at this point to be anything but excited, Bec." she laughs.

So recently Jaycee and I finished up at our community college back in the states. We've been best friends since I can remember. Now I'm 21 and she's 20 and we recently decided it would be a completely life-changing experience if we just decided to attend school in England. London to be precise. We figured we should go big or go home and so that's why we're now currently sitting on a plane headed for London England. It's summer and we've already arranged to have an apartment ready for us and all of our larger possessions should have arrived by now.

I'm pale, I have long dark brown hair that drys freakishly straight every time. This makes it very hard for my hair to have any pizzazz I'm of average height, I'm average looking, and on top of all of that I wear a boring pair of black, square glasses on my face. You see, I'm blind without them and I never took to contact lenses.

"Ugh" She moans. "I hate flying."

"You'll be fine. You have your water right?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's right here. We're going to be _so_ jet-lagged. Better question, are _you_ going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just ready to be there already."

-ding- -ding-

The seat-belt light comes on and out steps our lovely flight attendant to announce the plane is ready to take off. Here we go.

* * *

Our cab pulls up out side of our new apartment complex. This place is seriously impressive. We grab our bags out of the trunk and proceed inside.

Jaycee asks, "You have the key right?"

"Yeah, just a sec." I pull the key out of my pocket. There was no way I was letting it off of my body knowing I might lose it. I also wasn't about to let Jace hang onto it, she's worse than I am.

"Here we are."

As the door swings open we're both more than excited to get inside and get our luggage into our rooms. The apartment is spacious with wood floors and large windows. Our couch and larger boxes have already arrived ahead of us. Things like our bookcases and coffee tables haven't been assembled yet but I'm very much thankful for the things that are ready for us (like our oh-so-comfortable sectional). A basic layout of the apartment: you walk in the door facing the living room. There is a small coat closet on the left and proceeding further into the room (on the left) is my bedroom. If you continue on the right there is a bar separating the living room & the kitchen and from the kitchen down the hall is Jaycee's room and the bathroom.

Jaycee steps out of her bedroom, on the other side of the apartment, and leans on the door frame,

"I could get used to this Bec, I really could"

"Good. I think I like it too." I grin.

"Lets hope our neighbors are as fantastic as this place."

"We should only hope." I say. Curious as to if we'll even ever meet any of our neighbors. "You think we should get unpacking? It's only 11."

"I don't know. I think I might arrange my room a bit but mostly I'm feeling like a good sleep." She explains.

"Fine by me. I slept on the flight over so I'm feeling pretty good."

"Well aren't you a fortunate one?"

I pick up a throw pillow from the couch and toss it at her head. It gracefully flies right past and back behind the couch.

She laughs at me and proceeds to her bedroom, shutting the door.

In a couple of hours I manage to assemble both coffee tables, our entertainment center (t.v stand for any of you who are unfamiliar) and arrange a few pieces of artwork we picked for the walls. I'm looking around admiring the progress I made when my stomach lets out an obnoxiously loud rumble.

_When's the last time I ate?_

Considering I can't remember, I take that as a hint to go out and get some groceries to stock the fridge and pantries. I quickly grab my keys and coat which I hung in the closet on the way in, lace up my chucks and head out the door. I lock the door and head downstairs to the street. Once I hit the bottom floor and carelessly turn the corner I bump into someone. Naturally I stutter,

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry."

and in unison they also apologize "Sorry about that."

and slowly walks past me.

I have that feeling that I'm being watched but I don't dare look at them in shame. All I see is a faint figure that seems to be quite tall and has dark hair that falls around their eyes. As I continue to the door I notice that whoever I bumped into could possibly be our neighbor. I turn to catch whoever it was walking away but only manage to see their short dark hair as they progress down the hall.

_Well that was odd._

I then quickly brush it off and signal a cab.

* * *

As I'm placing the last can of soup into the pantry, Jaycee steps out of her room yawning, stretching, and looking rather exhausted.

"Feeling better?" I ask her grinning at her ridiculous appearance.

"A bit. What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing, you just look like you've been sleeping on the street for a week and a half. You might want to consider taking a shower. Oh and it's 9PM in case you were wondering. Make this a habit and you're going to become a night owl like me."

"Oh _god_, we wouldn't want that to happen. This jet lag sucks ass by the way. Holy shit, you got all of that" she gestures to the living room furniture "put together?"

"Yeah and I went out and got some groceries too. I think the cashier was overly mesmerized by my American accent at the store. It was quite funny, you would've loved it."

"Damn." She says with a bummed-out tone. "Well thanks though! Best friend ever." She gives me an over-exaggerated hug and opens the fridge for something to eat.

"I may or may not have met one of our neighbors on my way out this afternoon."

"Oh?" She questions, stuffing a piece of banana into her mouth. "May or may not?"

"Yeah I don't know, I ran into them rushing to the door and apologized. They headed up here I think so I'm not entirely sure if they live near us or not."

"Interesting. Well hopefully you'll run into whomever again sometime soon. Clutz. I'm bored as hell already."

"Oh yeah? Well then you can start unpacking these kitchen boxes then." I say and shove the box clearly labeled "KITCHEN" on it.

She sighs, finishes her banana and begins unpacking.

* * *

The next day we both wake up around noon, shower and sit down for some crappy daytime television show.

"We _really_ need to find a Starbucks."

"Like now." Jaycee replies.

I quickly jump up, grab the remote, shut the t.v. off and head for the door. Jaycee right behind me. This time she locks the door and we head for the stairs. We're both going mach-speeds (I mean, come on it's Starbucks) and as Jaycee is in front of me it's her turn to run into random strangers while turning the corner.

The two of them roughly bang into each other. The stranger stumbles backward onto his friend and Jaycee hits the floor. I was still halfway up the steps and unable to help.

_AH Sorry, what do you expect? A clutz is not at all graceful at attending to other clutz-es before something traumatic happens to them._

They both stutter apologies, Jaycee looking much like I'm sure I did yesterday when I did the exact same thing. This might be a continual problem. I make a mental not to take this corner cautiously in the future.

The stranger quickly recovers and helps her up as I take the last couple of stairs to reach her. As I do, I have the feeling of eyes on me again. That's when I glance at the friend and I honestly forget what air is.


	2. Chapter 2

He's tall. (Yes that's seriously the first thing I notice.) His hair is mildly messy, just as dark as his eyes. His skin is pale but in a porcelain way, and he's very handsome. Yes. Very handsome indeed. Luckily I quickly catch myself staring and focus on Jayce again.

"Jesus, are you okay?" I ask with a sincerely worried tone.

"Yeah I'm f-fine. Thanks." She doesn't take her eyes off of him, the tall guy's friend that just knocked her on her ass.

He can't stop looking at her either.

_What the hell._

I think to myself as I elbow her gently.

"Hey, Starbucks. ASAP Remember?"

"Yeah r-right." She stutters.

"Sorry again." He tells her, eyes unwavering.

We both then go our separate ways. Jaycee starts mumbling about how much of an idiot she feels like but I'm eavesdropping on the boys' conversation as they walk away.

"I swear that same thing happened to me yesterday." The tall one says.

"Strange. I wonder if it was the same girl. Honestly I wouldn't mind if it happened again."

_It had to have been him._

* * *

"That was a great idea." Jaycee slurps away at her iced coffee and crashes on the couch.

"Absolutely. But we need to get some serious unpacking done today. I think it will be much easier now that we've had our "fix"." I joke.

She sighs, "You're probably right."

"And no complains!"

**-Commence Unpacking-**

As soon as we sit on the couch groaning from over three hours of bending over cardboard boxes, there's a knock on the door.

"_Are you seriou_s." Jaycee hisses.

"Not it." In a flash I have my finger to my nose. "Nose goes, sorry girl."

She sighs, sets down her drink and walks over to open the door.

The door swings open and behind it is the guy Jayce ran into earlier holding a dish of some sort and his friend standing timidly behind him. As I glance over, I notice him and instantly choke on my lemonade I was (trying to) refresh my parched esophagus with. As she's kindly greeting them, I'm trying not to cough up a lung.

After a few ridiculously loud coughs Jaycee asks me "Are you going to live in there? Because we have guests that need attending to."

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey what's going on?" I ask the stranger and then realize I'm standing there wearing sweats and a trashy MUSE tee-shirt with my always-too-straight brunette hair in a messy bun high on my head.

_Shit._

He replies, "Oh I was just telling your friend here that I feel_ really_ bad about earlier and brought some dinner to apologize." He flashes an over-enthusiastic grin my way. _This kid is a hoot. I can tell already._ "My name is Phil by the way, and this is Dan." Dan gives a little wave. "I think you may have ran into him the other day."

"Literally." Dan interjects.

I feel my face warming, here we go "I- Yeah s-sorry about that."

He nods towards me and smirks a little, "It's alright I wasn't paying any attention."

At this point it was nearly impossible for me to form words, all I could do was take in his appearance. He's dressed in sweats and a plain white tee-shirt that's pleasantly tight around his torso. His hair is a bit messy but straight and set to one side.

Luckily, Jayce is good at breaking awkward silences, "How nice of you guys to bring food. I'm Jaycee and this is my best friend Rebecca, but you can call her Becca or Bec whatever floats your boat. We just got done unpacking. It's been an exhausting day. We just got the chairs set up at the bar, why don't you come in and sit down and I'll get this food dished out."

They step into the living room and I notice they don't have shoes on,

"Um, do you guys wear shoes?"

They chuckle at me and Dan says, "Of course we do, when we're going anywhere besides this floor; we just live a couple flats down."

"Oh." How ignorant of me, I should've assumed. "That explains the casual attire." I gesture.

Dan looks down at his sweats and laughs. "Yes it would."

They take a seat at the bar and Jaycee starts to get the dishes out of the cupboard. I stand across from them in the kitchen.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Dan asks. "And what brings you to London?"

"This girl kidnapped be and forced me to share an apartment with her in a totally different country for the next year. I tried objecting but she would have none of it." She jokes.

"Ha. Ha. Jayce. We made a _mutual _decision to pack up our stuff and come to London to attend school this fall. We just got in yesterday so needless to say we're in much need of a good meal. I really appreciate it." I explain.

Dan smirks at me, "Well we're glad to have you."

"Very." Phil says toward Jaycee. He seems to be transfixed by her movements around the kitchen.

I'm completely memorized by the way Dan's mouth moves as he speaks. Everything about his lips, tongue and those beautiful teeth...

"Dinner is served." She places our plates on the table keen for Phil's reaction.

Jayce and I still standing, we dig in to our delicious casserole that apparently Phil made himself. It was really quite impressive. And after many compliments on how good it was (coming from Jayce many many times) we finish our meal. Jaycee excuses herself to the bathroom. After a few minutes I assume she stepped into her room and Phil insists he has to use the restroom as well so I explain where it is and he hurriedly says he'll have no trouble finding it.

Dan chuckles at him flashing that heart stopping gorgeous crooked smile. When Phil has left the room Dan looks at me and asks

"Would you mind showing me around?"

"Yeah no problem."

"After you." He gestures towards the living room.

"Well this is really all there is to be seen of the living room. This is my bedroom." I proceed into my room, turn the light on and walk inside. On the walls are a couple of basic paintings and an X-Men framed poster. My bed is made and the room is surprisingly tidy for having just unpacked so much. I have a moment of satisfaction towards myself.

"Awesome. You like X-Men too?"

"Yeah, it's the best. I'm not much of a comic-reader but I really enjoy the movies. I just can't get myself in to the style of reading that is comic books." I laugh at my own awkwardness.

Dan notices and reassures me "I understand, I'm the same way." he sits down on my bed, still carefully observing my room.

-Simultaneously-

"You know I-"

"Sorry, you first." I quickly apologize and fumble with a couple of things on my vanity.

"Would you mind going for coffee sometime?"

I continue to pretend organizing my makeup but fail miserably because now my clumsy fingers are knocking it all over.

_Coffee with me? I haven't been on a real date in so long._

"Uh, I don't know. I-"

"Oh you don't have to. I know we've only just met and I'm probably coming off as a real pervert."

"No no no, that's not it at all. You're really sweet."

"I am?" He prods.

"Yes of course. I just haven't been on a date in a really long time. My last relationship didn't end so well and I've had trouble getting back into the swing of things since Jayce and I started to plan this move."

"Well I can assure you it will be a very casual date. Nothing heavy, just a chat and some espresso." He smirks.

_Okay now there's no way I can say no. That smirk. The defined dimple on his left cheek. Those lips-_

"Alright, I'll give it a go. Tomorrow? Half-past 11?" I suggest.

"Perfect." He stands up and we both head for the door.

As in my usual fashion we both awkwardly try to fit through at the same time and end up bumping into each other, again. He quickly backs out and lets me proceed before following me back into the kitchen.

Jaycee and Phil are both back sitting at the bar looking rather smitten.

Dan gives a small cough and says

"Well I guess we should be going now. Thanks for inviting us in. Your place is looking much more ... sophisticated than ours that's for sure."

"Maybe you could come see our place sometime. Make a nightly dinner once a week regular maybe?" Phil suggests.

Jaycee replies rather quickly, "That sounds fine by me."

"Yes absolutely." We say at the same time, both staring at Dan and Phil.

"And if you guys need anything, I mean _anything_, feel free to knock on our door. Milk, sugar, extra pillows, we've probably got it. We're just down the hall and we're at home almost 24/7 as it is. So chances are if you need something, we'll be there." says Phil.

"Thanks for everything guys." I say as we see them out the door.

I shut the door and turn to Jaycee,

"That was..."

"Yup." she replies.

"DETAILS" We both say to each other, in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened when you went to the bathroom?" I ask Jaycee after we settle down in the living room. I have to know what really happened tonight. And if the same things that I think are happening for her, are real or not.

"What happened when YOU took off to your room?" She teases me giving me a bit of a shove.

I smile, "Calm down my door was open, nothing cheeky was going on."

"Cheeky? These brits are rubbing off on you already. Damn."

Laughing I say, "Seriously though, what were you doing back there? You took forever and the last I knew Phil had headed down the hall to use the restroom himself.

"I came out as he came down the hallway and was interested in seeing my room."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"So I showed him around my room and we were talking about my obsession with organization and the Lion King. Well, he was teasing me for it, but" she stops and laughs. "he's obsessed with lions so it works out. I really like him Bec."

"I can tell." I smile.

"He asked me to dinner! Tomorrow night." She smiles back. "I said yes of course. He wants to take me to a place called Nando's. Apparently it's pretty good."

"Ahh! How exciting! Are you nervous?" I ask. I know she's just as hesitant as I am about dating.

"Yeah, quite nervous but I'm also very hopeful. Maybe this is it. Maybe Phil will be the guy for me. A genuinely good guy. You know better than anyone that we need this. The both of us do. So tell me about you & Dan! What were you two all chatty about?"

I smile and begin to explain, "He did the same, wanted to be shown around. We just went into my room and he sat on my bed whilst I fumbled around with some things on my vanity. It was quite awkward but he asked me to Starbucks tomorrow morning."

"You really like him Bec, I see that. The way you look at him; he's always glancing at you when he knows you're not paying attention."

My eyes light up, "You're not serious?"

"Completely. He likes you. Don't screw it up." She teases.

"I'll do my best not to. He's incredible."

"The best part about our dates being on the same day is that they happen to be at opposite times in the day so I can help you get ready and you can help me get ready."

"AND I can tell you all about it once I get home." I finish.

We hug enthusiastically and express how important it is we pick out what should be worn.

* * *

The next morning I wake up having barely slept due to my excitement. I walk over to my vanity where I placed my outfit the previous night. Black skinny jeans, a Panic! At The Disco tee and a denim studded jacket to go over top. I snatch up my clothes and head to the bathroom for a shower.

Following my shower I quickly apply a light smoky eye and eyeliner finished by a bit of blush to give my face some color. For my hair I just quickly braid it to the side and put an elastic band in it to that it stays in place.

_Shit I'm pale._

_Well so is he._

_Fact._

I think reassure myself.

I take a deep breath and head out of the bathroom. I hate spending more than 20 minutes in there. Just seems like a waste of time. When I reach the kitchen I notice Jaycee is finally up and making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey. How do I look?" I ask, nervously.

"You look fantastic! That's what I love about you. You make it work with just the basics. That's what makes you stand out. He'll love it." She responds.

"Thanks. I really need to hear that. I'm never sure of myself. Especially when it comes to these kinds of things."

"I know, don't worry about it." She says. "That being said. He should be here in about fifteen minutes so chin up!"

I sigh and look towards the door.

_Fifteen minutes. Can I really do this?_

Well I don't have a chance to think about it anymore because just then a knock is heard behind the door.

_Oh god._

_I don't know if I can do this._

I think as I'm walking towards the door.

_Why did I wear this stupid outfit?_

I quickly slip on my chucks and open the door and there stands Dan in his multi-fabric tee-shirt and his oh so skinny jeans. His air is perfectly straight and lays flawlessly to one side.

_I'm melting. Someone help me._

All of my worries vanish as every ounce of me is concentrated on the man standing in front of me.

"You look lovely." He compliments and scans me from my feet to my eyes.

"Likewise." I manage to vocalize.

_I can't stop looking at him._

"We're heading out. I'll see you later Jayce." I yell, still facing Dan.

"Have fun!" I hear Jaycee reply from behind me.

Dan motions toward the hallway outside the apartment, "Shall we?"

"Of course." I nod and step out of the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Our cab pulls up outside Starbucks after honestly the most awkward cab ride I've ever experienced and Dan quickly hands some cash to the driver, jumps out and sprints over to my door. As the door opens I notice he's out of breath and can't avoid taking the moment to tease him a bit,

"Thank you. Jee a bit out of shape are you?"

He laughs and replies, "A bit? For the past three years I've been telling myself I'm going to go to the gym and get in shape but you and I both know that's never going to happen." He closes the door and walks ahead to then grab the door into Starbucks.

"Thanks." I whisper and Dan follows behind, quickly catching up.

We both order our drinks, mine being a cafe vanilla frappuccino and his being a caramel macchiato. We find a seat among the various tables and sit down.

Quickly he gets comfortable, "So tell me about yourself. You moved here from America? Aside from school, why London?"

I sigh, "I don't know. We needed a change. A big one. We both want to see the world and what better way than to start in London? Her parents wouldn't agree to it unless we agreed to attend University like we would back at home so that's why that has to happen." I set down my drink and lean back in my chair pulling my knees to my chest. "How about you? Why London?" I repeat his last question.

"Oh, Phil and I have lived together in a couple different places. This one really feels like home though, you know? I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I like the hustle and bustle of the city but I could definitely live without the sirens outside my bedroom window 24/7."

I laugh, "Yeah I imagine that could be quite irritating."

_Why can't I take my eyes off of him? Look away. Look away for a second for god sakes._

I quickly glance outside, it's raining now. Typical.

"So what do you two do for fun?" He takes a sip of his macchiato, eyes never leaving mine.

"Well I never really leave the apartment. I've never really been one to go out to clubs or anything. Jayce did sometimes with different friends back at home but I usually just stay in. I'm not much of a social butterfly."

Dan nods, keeping his eyes on me.

"So for fun I just watch movies and surf the web. You know, mostly Tumblr and YouTube stuff."

He freezes and I notice just slightly out of the corner of my eye. I look directly at him, "Everything alright? Did something I say surprise you, because trust me, none of my extracurriculars are all that exciting."

He shakes his head "No no, just uhh... ironic how similar we are. That's all." Voice wavering. "I stay in a lot as well. Um, do you have any favorite uh, YouTubers by chance?"

Weird. This is the last thing I thought he'd ask me to elaborate on.

"Yeah, I really like Ingrid (missglamorazzi), Alfie (PointlessBlog) and Zoe (zoella280390). They all seem like really great people and they make quality videos. You should check them out sometime."

He chuckles, "Yeah I'll have to do that."

"I hope I run into one of them someday. I think Alfie and Zoe both visit London quite often."

"I've seen stranger things happen, you never know." He flashes a crooked smile in my direction.

"I'm just about finished. Do you fancy a walk?" I ask.

"In the rain? Are you crazy?"

"It's only sprinkling now, come on cry baby." I tease and stand up tossing my nearly empty drink in the waste. He does the same and follows me outside.

"So have you dated anyone recently?" The light rain is making our hair a bit damp and I can see Dan's start to wave.

_HA he straightens his hair. I bet it's adorable when he's fresh out of the shower._

_SHUT UP SHUT UP I'm trying to concentrate here._

"No, I've mostly been focusing on work. How about you? How's the dating scene in Becca-Land?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny but it's quite uneventful. Has been since when I was about eighteen. Decided to take an extended three-year hiatus after the last disaster."

"Oh? What happened? Were your dashing looks too much for the macho American boys?" He prods.

I reply hesitant and rather quietly but smiling a bit. I don't want to freak this guy out with too much information too soon. "Oh yes, he ran for the hills never to be seen or heard from again." But my smile fades quickly, all I can do is hope he doesn't notice.

He looks at me, my lips in particular. "Your lips are purple Bec! Here," He hails a cab and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me towards him.

_Oh good god..._

I roll my eyes but stop when I'm looking up at Dan. He looks back at me with those big brown eyes and I shiver, not from the temperature outside. He's warm and strong. I could really get used to this. He smirks slightly and my stomach clenches. He smells like soap and mild body spray.

"I'm fine." I whisper.

He cocks his head as if saying_ I know you're lying to me_. Just then a cab pulls up and our daze is broken.

_Better luck next time loser._

_If there is a next time._

I think to myself as I seat myself in the cab. Dan joins me on the opposite side and instructs the driver on where we're going.

_Back to the apartments, damn._

_Maybe he isn't interested after all. Maybe I'm way out of my league here._

We pull up to our building and Dan pays the driver. I help myself out of the cab before Dan can rush over again so he can avoid giving himself a stroke. We walk into the complex and when arrive outside my apartment he turns to me,

"I really enjoyed getting to know you better, Becca. We should do this again sometime. I really like y-...where this is going." He's looking at the floor now.

_Aw he's shy._

My heart melts a bit, "I do too." I say quietly and smile at him. He looks back up at me and returns the favor. That will forever be the best smile I've ever seen in my entire life. I take a moment to appreciate that he tends to smile a lot.

"Maybe you could come over, maybe sometime this weekend?" He asks. "Just text me when you're free."

He gets his phone out and I do the same. We exchange numbers and I promise to talk to him soon.

He looks up from his phone and takes a short breath. Quickly, he leans in and kisses my cheek lightly. I close my eyes briefly and my cheek tingles from the sudden touch of his lips. I look back at him and grin. Probably blushing like mad, my face feels like it's on fire.

He smiles back and starts to walk away.

"Bye." I give a little wave and unlock the door to the apartment.

_Best date ever._

_Best date ever or was it just that it was with the most amazing guy ever?_

_Both._

I decide.

Now to assist Jaycee, and get her ready for her steamy date later this evening. I shut the door and lean back on it taking a deep breath.

_Daniel Howell. You will be the death of me._


	5. Chapter 5

Jaycee bolts towards me from her room.

_Here we go._

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me everything!"

She jumps on the couch and looks at me expectantly.

I kick my shoes off and walk into the room, "It was just coffee Jayce. We talked a bit, walked a bit, and then came back here. It's not like we did it or anything. Just our first date.

"Well is there going to be a second one?"

"Sounded that way."

"EE! I knew it! Now come help me pick out what to wear." She jumps off the couch and heads towards her room again. "I'm having trouble and I may need some assistance with my hair too."

"Alright alright calm down." I follow.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jaycee is showered, dressed and all made up for her evening out with Phil. I have to say she looks quite stunning. Beautiful but not over-done. We don't know much about Nando's so it would be slightly embarrassing if she showed up in an evening gown when the setting called for a nice pair of pants and a blaser.

She's just finishing her makeup when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you finish that." I say.

I open the door and there stands Phil with his black hair laying perfectly straight and wearing a sweater and his best pair of skinny jeans.

"Hi Phil, you look nice. Jayce is just finishing up in the other room, you can come in if you like."

"Thanks." He accepts and steps inside just as Jaycee emerges from the hallway.

Phil stairs, dumbstruck as Jaycee approaches.

_Awww I wonder if Dan looks at me like that._

_Jayce has nothing to worry about tonight._

She quickly slips on her flats and Phil opens the door. I give her a reassuring smile and a little wave.

"Have fun you two. Be good and I expect you both home before midnight!" I joke.

Jaycee sticks her tongue out at me and Phil waves good by laughing to himself.

_I'm hilarious._

I almost shut the door behind them before I realize Dan is headed down the hall towards me.

_Maybe Phil forgot something._

But he stops at my door, the one I'm leaning against,

"So I know you've probably had enough of me for the day but would you like to come and keep me company tonight? Just while those two are off at dinner. I was just sitting around at my place thinking about how boring it's going to be not having anyone around and thought you might be feeling the same way."

I'm taken slightly aback, "Y-yeah sure. Let me just grab my keys."

I turn around, quickly grab my keys and step out.

We arrive at their apartment and Dan proceeds into the living room.

"Would you like to watch a film?"

"I would rather just talk to you Mr. Howell. I have yet to really learn much about you."

"Fine by me, ask away." He says willingly.

"Okay," I get comfortable on his couch and he gets comfortable on the floor. "What's your favorite snack?"

"Easy, maltesers. Next!"

"Alright, tell me about a weird quirk you may have. We all have one, sometimes many."

"Hm. Well I hate when people touch my neck. NO!" He quickly snaps my hand out of the air and I freeze as I leaned down to test that statement. "When I say hate, I mean it. I _hate_ it."

I retract back to the couch, "Why? Are you ticklish or something?"

"No. My turn! What iPod do you own?"

"What? I have an iPod Classic 160 gigs why?"

"Just curious. Tells me that you're more interested in music than apps and all that crap."

"Riiight." I look at him skeptically. "Okay my turn, have you ever been in a fight. Like a real one, none of that moshing crap."

He laughs, "What makes you think I've moshed?"

I shrug.

"Well just one. A couple of years back, this douche was picking on Phil and he's not really one to speak up for himself so I stepped in. It didn't end well for the other guy."

"Interesting. You really care about him don't you?"

"He's been there for me. Through everything."

"Awwwww. That's so sweet." I tease and toss a pillow at him.

He tosses one back but I was ready; dodging his retaliation I attack him with another and suddenly, before I can even realize what's going on he has me pinned under him. Both arms being held together at my wrists by one of his hands. That's when I lose it. I gasp and wince trying to face away from him. I wriggle underneath him but to no avail.

"Bec are you okay? I'm only joking. Are you seriously afraid I'm going to hurt you." He lets go of my wrists and returns to sit down on the floor next to me.

_That was supposed to be sexual (or playful, whatever), not malicious. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I try to get myself together. "I'm, I'm fine." I produce a very unconvincing laugh "You just caught me off guard is all."

"Are you sure? It didn't look that way."

"Yeah yeah you're fine." I smile toward him.

"Okay then, my turn. What was your last relationship like." I begin to protest, "Ah ah ah before you say anything, I know past relationships are typically a no-no subject when it comes to this kind of thing but it seems that I need to ask."

I sigh.

_Is he really going there? I don't even discuss this with Jayce anymore..._

"Um._"_ I lean against the couch and pull my legs toward my chest, wrapping my arms around them for comfort. "Well, we were together for eight months. Everything was great at the beginning. You know, the butterflies and all of that. But when they went away and things got serious, so did he. And when we would bicker he would get really angry. I don't know. I mean, I'm sure it was my fault. I should've just shut my mouth and taken myself out of the situation, or even better, the relationship but I needed someone and he was there."

"And did he hurt you?"

I avoid Dan's eyes. If I look into his eyes I know I'm going to absolutely lose my shit.

I nod.

_Here it comes, shit._

I look up at him with tears threatening to spill over my eyelids.

"_Oh Becca_." Dan crawls over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He easily pulls my small frame onto his lap and I tuck my head into his collarbone.

I cry only lightly, I've learned to deal with this over the last couple of years and I can contain myself for the most part. When I'm not having severe flashbacks of the more life-threatening fights. I laugh lightly as I pick my head up and wipe my tears away on my arm. "'I'm sorry, this is ridiculous. It was so long ago. I should be over it by now." I shake my head.

"Becca, you were physically abused. I'm sure it didn't stop there either. I imagine he didn't say very nice things to you which means that you were also a victim of verbal abuse which is no better. I don't think anyone would expect someone to just get over that after a couple of years. But I'm glad you told me. I hated the way you looked just then. I never want you to be afraid of me. I will never, hey" he takes my chin gently with his hand and tilts my gaze back toward his, "_ever_ lay a hand on you. And just the same, I will never say anything to put you down or degrade you in any way. Okay?"

I nod.

"Okay." He accepts my acknowledgement. He stairs at me and I stare back, not a single thing in the universe could take my eyes off this man right now. He smirks and lightly kisses my temple, then my cheekbone, then my jawline. I close my eyes and enjoy the tingling sensation his lips leave behind. Then his hand that was supporting the small of my back moves up to support the back of my head and I open my eyes just as his lips touch mine. Naturally they close again and I deepen the kiss hungrily. My hands move to his hair and I lean into him. He moans quietly and that only makes me want him more. As I begin to shift my legs from being on one side of him to wrapping around his waist and straddling him, he grabs me and holds me at arms length like I might explode at any moment. I freeze and begin to apologize,

"No, no, I think Phil is back."

We both gather ourselves quickly and make it look like we were having a simple conversation just when Phil backs into the room with Jaycee hungrily macking on his face.

"Oh shit." Phil stumbles, and is looking extremely taken aback. "Dan, I thought you would be asleep. And Becca?"

"Yeah I asked her over when you two left earlier, thought she could keep me company while you to were out doing ... this." He has a wide grin across his face now and we've both stood up looking rather smug towards the newly infatuated couple that is our best friends.

"Heh Heh." is all Jayce manages while looking as red as an apple and not making eye contact with me.

"Well Dan, I guess I had better be leaving. Give these two some privacy, you know." I give Dan a hug that probably lasted longer than it should have, hoping Jaycee doesn't notice. I don't need her having any ammunition to fire back at me when she gets home. "Bye you too." I wink at Jayce as I exit the apartment. She rolls her eyes towards me (still not technically looking at me). I briefly glance at Dan as I'm shutting the door and he smiles.

_I think that is more than enough to get me through the night. _

I feel genuinely satisfied with how the night turned out.

_Not as bad of a conversation as I had imagined it was going to be._

And_ Dan._

My stomach clenches as I think about it.

_Things can only go up from here. _I hope.

**I may still go back and review this chapter for any errors/minor changes I need to make, but I wanted to have it up for you all before I go back to class this week. I should have a new chapter up at least by Friday, if not sooner. I'll most likely be off & on editing the next one periodically throughout the week. I feel like the chapters are progressively getting better written so if you have any helpful comments for me please send them my way! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I got back to the apartment I went to sleep. I don't remember Jaycee coming home and as soon as I wake up I go out to the living room to see. I don't see her shoes near the door and her bedroom door was left open.

_She stayed the night._

I gather a bowl of cereal for myself, plug in my iPod on the dock that sits on the counter, set it to play Time is Running Out by MUSE, and sit down at the bar. After just a couple minutes Jaycee stumbles inside and appears to be trying her best to shut the door as quietly as possible. I cough and she almost jumps out of her skin.

"Jesus christ Bec what the hell are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep, what the hell are you doing getting home at quarter after seven in the morning?"

"Okay don't judge me."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

She approaches the bar, "Seriously! We didn't have sex or anything. I just really didn't want to leave...and he didn't want me to go either!"

I put my hands up in defense. "Hey hey hey you're my best friend. I believe you. I know how much you like him. I can say I'm feeling similarly about Dan **_but_** before we get into that," I interrupt before she can ask me to elaborate about walking in on the two of us last night, "How was your date?!"

"It was great, you know. We went out to eat and took a walk. We ended up back at the apartment, he kissed me when I was about to leave which is why we ended up just going into their place where we _expectantly _ran into you and Dan doing whatever it was you two were doing."

I'm looking overly interested in the leftover contents of my cereal bowl trying not to make eye contact with her. But she's a persistent one.

I relax my shoulders and slump forward "Okaaay we were just talking. And it was going to be more than that when I had an episode and I had to tell him about you know who."

Jaycee gasps, "What did you tell him!?"

"Just that my last relationship ended poorly and basically I have trust issues. He promised me nothing like that would ever happen with him but I don't know Jayce, they all can say that. What if we get into an argument? People can change in the blink of an eye when put in that kind of a situation."

"Bec, try not to worry about it." She puts her hand on mine. "Dan is a good guy. I can see that. You know I would never approve of anyone who could have the potential of doing that to you again. I made a mistake the first time and I promise you as well as myself that that will never ever slip between my fingers again. Okay?" She gives my hand a light squeeze and proceeds through the kitchen "I'm going to shower. Try not to think about him like that. He likes you."

* * *

Basically for the rest of the day both Jaycee and I finished the unpacking process. It was tedious and taxing but nevertheless we got it done. Just as we finished dinner and were getting ready to watch some t.v for the night my phone buzzes.

**Dan: _ELLO! How was your day? I didn't manage to run into you downstairs again. I probably saved myself from a concussion but I can't say I wasn't disappointed._**

**Me:_ Haha funny guy. I stayed in all day, didn't get a lot of sleep and to be completely honest today was exhausting. Hopefully yours was better?_**

**Dan:_ Wish I could say it was. Phil and I just worked all day. Meetings and things. You know._**

**Me:_ Not really. You haven't exactly elaborated on what it is you do exactly._**

**Dan:_ That's for another time. Speaking of, when will I see you out of that flat again?_**

**Me:_ Who knows. Could be now, could be ten years from now. I'm considering becoming a Hobbit._**

**Dan:_ I see what you did there. :) But I think that's a bad idea. Why don't you and Jayce come to work with Phil & I tomorrow night? It will be fun._**

**Me:_ Oh? Like, the work you're so slyly hiding from me?_**

**Dan:_ Part of it. ;) So whaddya say?_**

**Me:_ I'll think about it. I have to talk to Jayce first._**

**Dan:_ You know how to keep a guy waiting._**

I lock my phone and turn to Jaycee,

"So do you know anything about Dan and Phil inviting us to go to work with them tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah," She sets down her pint of Ben & Jerry's, "Phil asked me and I told him I would ask you but I guess Dan told him that he wanted to ask you himself."

"Well, what do you think about it? Do you want to go?"

"Um, yeah Bec, any chance I have to be around Phil I'll take. I'm not going to go out of my way to obsessively hang on him but when he invites me somewhere you bet your ass I'll be there. You should be too!" She picks up her ice cream again and shoves a spoonful into her mouth.

I laugh, "You're ridiculous." ... "I guess I'm in. I just have no idea what it is they do."

Jaycee stairs at me open-ice-cream-mouthed, "You don't know? Dan hasn't told you?"

I shake my head.

"Well maybe he's not ready. I guess I can understand why."

"Why? What the hell is it?" I'm curious now, what the hell was she talking about?

"Calm _down_, he's not a male porn star or anything. He's just...kindof a big deal. They both are. Give him time. I'm sure his inviting you tomorrow is part of him opening up. Just chill, it's going to be fun."

I sigh, clearly frustrated. "I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I say and I get up from the couch.

"Goodnight!" Jaycee yells.

I close my bedroom door, strip and get into bed. I pick up my phone from the night stand,

**Me: _Count me in._**

**Dan: _:) I'm glad you're coming. It's going to be a good time._**

**Me:_ I still wish you would tell me what you're on about._**

**Dan:_ In good time. Sleep tight._**

**Me:_ I'll do my best._**

**Dan:_ Sleep doesn't come easily to me either these days. Feel free to shoot a text to me any time you're up at 3AM and still struggling. Chances are, I'll be up._**

**Me:_ I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow?_**

**Dan:_ Indeed._**

And then I do what I always do when I'm laying in bed. I click to facebook, twitter, tumblr, etc. on my laptop until it's yet again going on 3:45AM and my eyes are still wide awake. All night I've been thinking about Dan and what I want, and what he wants, and if this could possibly work. He seems like the complete package but I worry about the things he keeps from me. I tell myself not to let my guard down too quickly but at the same time I should trust him. I haven't let myself trust someone in so long.

I pick up my phone and click Dan's name.

**Me: _Thinking about you. xx_**

_Bold move, Bec. Bold move._

After an awkward ten minutes of doubting myself as to why the hell I would text him at nearly 4:00 in the morning my phone buzzes.

**Dan: _Likewise. ;)_**

_Holy hell what does that mean?_

A million different scenarios play through my head that all happen to be sexual and extremely arousing.

_What the fuck? I need to go to bed my mind is going places it shouldn't be. What do I say back?!_

**Me: _unf..._**

**Dan:_ Easy there. Soon enough. PS: I didn't know you had a wild side. You should show that more often._**

Soon enough? SOON ENOUGH!? Good god, how will I contain myself when I see him tomorrow. Ohh this is going to be rough...

**Me: _It's there, hidden behind a giant concrete wall._**

**Dan:_ Well maybe I need to work on that wall._**

**Me:_ I can't say I would be opposed to it at this point._**

**Dan:_ Duly noted._**

**Me: _Goodnight Mr. Howell._**

**Dan:_ Goodnight Rebecca._**

* * *

**So, since the content is becoming mildly suggestive, I'm going to change the story's rating to R. This doesn't mean that there will be anything erotic happening in the next chapter, it just means I don't have to closely monitor the content I'm putting into these stories as much anymore.**

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon I wake up. It's 1:30PM.

_I really need to stop doing this._

I think as I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom to wake up. I can tell Jaycee has already been here and find out later she's in her room getting ready.

"Phil texted me. They'll be here at five thirty." She informs me as she's applying her mascara.

After multiple distractions, I manage to get myself ready by five twenty and I'm sitting on the couch playing with my hair when I hear a knock at the door. Jaycee comes sprinting out of her room and yells "I've got it!"

"Whoa there excitement," she turns to me, "Calm down. You don't want to look desperate. Pull yourself together." She nods at me sternly, straightens her blouse, turns to the door and takes a deep breath before turning the handle.

Behind the door stands Phil wearing a checkered flannel and looking adorably awkward. Dan is standing just behind him leaning against the railing in the hallway trying to peak around Phil's frame into the apartment. He's wearing a black skull tee and jeans. I lean around Phil myself and give him a small wave, hoping he can't see the redness in my cheeks. He waves back and stands up. I take that as my que to get off the couch, so I walk over an slip on my tan pair of TOM'S to finish off my outfit which consists of an Imagine Dragons tee, and black skinny jeans; I grab the apartment keys and step out, locking the door as Jaycee follows.

The two of them walk in front of Dan and I and as we progress down the hall I feel his hand slide against mine. Before I have a chance to consider whether or not he wants my hand in his, he laces his fingers between mine and gives it a little squeeze. I feel my face get hot and I smile as I avert his gaze that I can feel burning into the side of my head. He chuckles and nudges me with his elbow. _I love that sound_. I shove back. Just then, we reach the landing, Phil hails a cab and we all pile in and head downtown.

* * *

We pull up outside of a building I don't recognize.

"Where are we?" I ask Dan, trying to decipher what's going on before we get inside.

"You'll see." Dan gets out of the cab and offers his hand. I accept it and climb out, joining him on the pavement.

Jaycee and Phil come around the other side and we all proceed inside. Judging by the observations I make on our way through the building, we're in some sort of a radio station. I hear a presenter announce a song that plays soon after and we pass a number of rooms that look to me like studios, with microphones and buttons. So many buttons.

Jaycee announces, "You're DJ's!?"

Phil laughs and nods his head, "You can say that, although I think we're hardly qualified. I'm still struggling to understand why they ever wanted us here in the first place."

"I'm sure you guys are great! So we get to see how your show unfolds?"

"Sure do! Every juicy moment. Fan wars and all." Dan replies.

_So, radio eh? I think this may have been the last thing I expected but it's not bad right?_

We walk into a studio with two microphones, a huge table with a ton of buttons and two small cameras all set up for Dan and Phil.

"They post a recap of our show and a few clips online afterwords." Dan explains before I can ask.

I nod and take a seat where I see two chairs that I assume are for Jayce and I. She sits next to me asthey begin to set up. Their producer walks in and greets us,

"Aha! You came! A couple of fans lucky enough to see the show live and in person?!" She says.

"Not fans, friends. They didn't know anything about the show before just now. They moved to London last week, from America." Phil says.

"Oh so you guys didn't even come across them on youtube before this?"

All at once it's like time stopped and no one was breathing. Dan froze and his eyes grew wide. Phil did the same, Jaycee replied to the producer with a simple quizzical "_Nooo_o." and I look at Dan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you guys should have fun then. Enjoy yourselves and remember, no foul language! That means you Dan. I know how you get carried away with your f-words. Potty mouth.." And she leaves the room.

"Well! Two minutes until showtime. Headphones on, Phil!" Dan claps his hands and slides the headphones on his ears.

_Youtube? They're on youtube? How did I miss that? Why is Dan hiding it from me? If I thought radio was the last thing I expected, I was just proven wrong._

We watch their show for about an hour and while they're checking in on the Dan & Phil facebook poll I step out of the room and into an empty studio next door. I hear Imagine Dragons' song Radioactive come on as I fiddle with the buttons on one of the massive tables. Just then, Dan walks in and approaches me cautiously. The music is playing rather loud so I don't bother asking him about the whole youtube deal just yet. Plus, I can see the worry in his eyes about whether or not I'll bring it up and what my reaction is going to be. Honestly, I don't even know what will be myself.

He takes my hand and gently jerks me towards him. I'm caught off guard and stumble into his chest. He catches me and helps me regain my composure. Suddenly we're moving to the beat of the song and he lifts my arms to rest on his shoulders. His hands slide down to my waist and we move together to the sound. "I can't-" I begin to say but he quietly "Shh"s me and shakes his head. My body is directly against his. He's warm, and toned enough for me to feel the strength in his shoulders. I slide my hands down his torso and he suddenly takes my hands and spins me around but stops just as I'm facing away from him. He rests both of our hands on my hips and my arms are now crossed in front of me. I'm sensually restrained and he continues to move my body back and fourth against him. My breaths quicken and I lean back slightly so my head rests on his chest. I look up at him from the corner of my eye. He lowers his head and kisses me hungrily. I respond, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip asking him for more. He whips me around again and my arms are tangled in his hair in a matter of microseconds. His lips crash down on mine for a second time. He presses one hand to my back and slides the other onto my butt. I don't have to ask him again as he slides his tongue along my lips; they willingly part and my tongue intertwines with his. I press hard against his body and he grips me tightly. He forces me backwards against the soundproof wall and I moan lightly as he continues his way down my neck. I have to breathlessly force myself to tell Dan that the song is almost over.

"You need to get back." I pant.

He groans. And rests his forehead on mine. "Later?"

I nod, questioning myself as to what exactly later will bring, knowing we still need to discuss the secret second life he leads and why he thinks he has to hide it from me.

Dan kisses my forehead, checks his hair in the mirror on the wall before leaving the room. I do my best to make it look like I just stepped out for a break and leave long enough after him that it doesn't look like we were up to anything. As Dan begins, "It's everyone's favorite, overly long intro." I look at Jaycee and she doesn't seem to think anything of our absence. For all I know, she and Phil were having fun of their own while we were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, we watch them pop balloons with their hands. They both seemed to be afraid that with every balloon that they attempted to pop it was going to blow their hands off or something. Eventually, they get done with the show, they dropped us off at our door and we said our good-nights. There's never anything sweet about saying goodnight to Dan, it's just purely bitter. It's unpleasant, but I have to admit that I am thankful he lives just down the hall.

Now when I say it's unpleasant, I mean that for some reason, ever since we met I haven't been able to sleep well. I'm up until at least 4AM every night and if I'm lucky, sleep will take over and I'll "sleep" for a couple of hours. My "sleep" consists of vivid nightmares and needless to say, when I wake up I'm no where near rejuvenated or ready for the day at all. Tonight when we got home was no different. I was up for at least six more hours but I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Jaycee's POV**

Just as I'm falling asleep I hear a blood-curdling scream come from Becca's room.

_What the hell?_

I bolt out of my room and across the apartment. When I open Becca's door, I find her drenched in sweat and screaming from the top of her lungs.

"Becca, hey hey hey it's just me Jayce. Wake up."

Nothing. Scream after scream.

_She must be dreaming about that asshole again._

She's crying, hard.

_I can't stand to see her like this._

After a few more shakes and still no response from her, I get an idea.

_Dan._

I run to the door and slip on my flats. I bolt myself over to Dan & Phil's apartment and quickly look at my phone. 4:35AM

_Shit._

I pound on their door until it opens, a shirtless Dan standing behind it, wearing just his navy sweats._  
_

"Becca is having a nightmare. I can't wake her up. I feel like you might be able to help better than I can." I tell him with the look of, I'm-super-desperate-come-help on my face.

"Sure, sure." He sounds slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. I just hate to see it. And when someone's around that I know can help, I'll choose to do that before I choose to just sit around and wait for it to stop."

We reach her room to find her still curled up with tears streaming down her face. We're standing in the doorway when she lets out another heart-wrenching scream. That's when Dan quickly enters the room and sits next to her on her bed.

_I take that as my que to leave._

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

_"Why would you accept some asshole's friend invite on facebook after I specifically said it wasn't okay?"_

_I shrug, tears pouring out of my eyes._

_"HUH!?"_

_The back of his hand hits my face, hard._

_I turn away and he grabs the upper part of my arm and jerks me back toward him._

The next thing I know, I feel someone running their fingers through my hair. I come to, heart racing and I quickly sit up panting as if I had just ran a marathon. I lean forward and try to wipe the tears from my eyes, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, everything is okay." A soothing voice reassures me, and it's not Jaycee.

I cover my face with the blankets and peek out, looking at Dan. He's shirtless, his bare chest exposed and appears as alluring as ever. And he's sitting on my bed. "I'm s-sorry. Why are you here? You should be at home. What time is it?"

"Jaycee came to get me. She said this is a rather frequent occurance and she'd rather not sit around until you come out of it."

"How long has it been since you got here?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"It usually takes Jayce close to a half an hour." I think out loud. "You must have a hidden talent." I lean back in bed next to the wall and realize I'm only wearing underwear. I scoot over as Dan makes himself more comfortable sitting cross-legged next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They only started up again recently."

"Why?"

I shrug. There's a pause and I consider what the rest of the night could be like. "Will you stay?"

"Of course." He makes himself comfortable next to me and I lay down on his chest with my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. His arm wraps around my back and secures me further. Then I feel a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

All things considered, I can say I'm _happy _and hes a_ huge_ reason why.

* * *

I wake up and I have a brief moment of panic when I see Dan's gone. But he comes back shirtless, damp, and hair as curly as I've ever seen it. I giggle.

"What are you laughing at Medusa?"

My hands shoot to my head and of course my hair is a mess. I do my best to make it manageable enough so that he can't say anything else about it. I stick out my tongue and decide on one thing - a counter-attack.

I pull the blankets off and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I'm wearing a lace bra with matching cheeky-style underwear. I grab my glasses off of the nightstand and walk past Dan to the bathroom. As I do, I can see in the corner of my eye his mouth falls only slightly.

**Dan-attack successful.**

I brush my teeth and my hair to make myself presentable. I wash the makeup that had run down my face off and head back to my bedroom. As I walk in I notice Dan is no longer there.

_He must've went back to his place. I'm better now, right?_

Just then, I hear the door shut behind me, Dan had been behind it and suddenly I'm attacked. He pushes me onto the bed and jumps on top of me. Me, only wearing my underwear and him only wearing that? This could get out of hand and I'm not sure I would stop it.

I smirk, "Tuche." Clearly this is the result of our passive-aggressive battle from earlier.

He's not smiling. Not even smirking. He's completely serious and looks determined.

_Hot._

His lips slam down on mine and I immediately put my hand in his hair, and the other on his shoulder, careful not to touch his neck. I moan and gently pull on his curls. He moans in response and moves down my neck, to my collar bone and onto my chest.

Just then, Jaycee walks in.

"Hey I see that you're up! Oh-"

She stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh sorry sorry you two go back to that. I'll be um, out. Here. Yeah." And she awkwardly exits.

Dan sits back on his knees still on my lap, sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Well that was short-lived. Again."

"Yeah, sorry sometimes she doesn't think about things."

"Not your fault." He gives me a short kiss on the lips and stands up.

I whimper quietly, hinting to him at my sadness that the moment is over.

"I know. I'm not going anywhere. We don't need to move too quickly." He explains reassuringly.

"You're right." I sit myself up and walk toward my closet. I pick out an over-sized A Day to Remember sweater and black leggings. "Thanks again for staying with me. I think that's the best sleep I've had in a couple weeks."

"Anytime." He flashes a flawless smile, showing off that adorable dimple. I walk over and land a kiss right where his dimple shows up, causing him to smile down at me again. "So, have any plans for today?"

I shake my head 'no'. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that I think will answer some questions you may have about me."

* * *

**New chapter will be up Friday! :) Keep a look-out! In the mean time, drop me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm supposed to meet Dan at his apartment soon and I have no idea what he's going to tell me. As if the radio thing wasn't unexpected enough, there's youtube? I mean, who is he? How far can this go? How did I not know any of this?

I find it difficult not to type his name into the search bar as I try keeping myself occupied until I leave.

_I could prepare myself. Have some idea of what's going on._

I try to convince myself but it still seems wrong.

_He wants to tell me himself. Maybe he thinks I'll be scared away?_

I slam my laptop shut and get off my bed. I walk into the living room where Jaycee sits watching t.v.

"I'm heading to the boy's place. Are you and Phil hanging out today?"

"No, we agreed to take it slow. We've seen a lot of each other lately and things are getting a bit...spicy the last time we were together." She says "spicy" suggestively, causing me to raise my eyebrow at her.

She laughs. "Yeah, you get the picture. So I'll be seeing him later this week. It sucks major dong but I understand. Have fun!"

"Yeah, fun." I walk over there thinking of the worst possible outcomes, most not even practical. I knock on their door and hear Phil yell,

"It's open!" I walk in and he says "Dan is in his room. Feel free." and motions down the hall.

I proceed down the hallway and knock on Dan's door, "Just a second!"

After waiting patiently for a couple of minutes he opens it. He smiles at me, dimple and all. "Hey." He steps aside and I proceed into his room, noticing he's wearing sweats, again, with his butt hanging out as always, accompanied with his cowl neck hoodie.

"So..." I'm terrified of where this is going to go.

"So, I have something to show you. After that, you can watch all of my videos or none of them. Your choice."

"Um, okay?"

He walks over to his computer and I sit down in front of the screen. On it, a video paused and ready that depicts Dan.

"What's this about?"

"Just watch." And he presses play.

**Video:** "Rebecca. I think it's about time I explain to you what it is I do for a living. How I pay my bills, etc. etc. First off, I think I should tell you that on youtube or online in general, I'm referred to as Danisnotonfire. Yeah, it's silly but that's the way it started out. I have over 1,200,000 subscribers..."

From that point on I stare at the screen, mouth open, taking in every word that comes from the speakers. He explains that he's frequently stopped in public by screaming, nervous, teenage fangirls and as annoying as it may sound, he's flattered by it. Every year he visits the U.S for events such as Playlist Live etc.

"And I thought I would make you a video explaining all of this because frankly, I'm not so good with words and explaining things like this, especially when it's a rather touchy subject and you're so important to me. So I guess that's all I have to say, I'll let _me_ take over from here. Assuming you're still sitting in my room and haven't bailed on me yet. He gives a small shy grin and turns off the camera.

I look down at my hands, "Dan..."

"I'm sorry I took so long to tell you. I was appreciating that you didn't know who I was, and wanted you to have some time to get to know me here, and now before you had the chance to see everything on there."

Looking up at him, I giggle to myself and shake my head. He gives me a confused look, "Wha-at?" He laughs.

"Nothing, I just thought this whole thing was going to be some kind of terrible breakup or something I dunno." I stand up and walk over to him, sitting on his bed now. I climb onto his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mm, what did I do to deserve this?" He says, looking me up and down.

"This isn't a reward, although I am happy you told me."

He pouts.

"So, _Danisnotonfire_ what are all the fangirls going to think about you having a girlfriend?"

"Whatever they like. When they find out, they find out. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He leans back on his hands.

_Damn._

"Um, are we...are we like, together now? I don't want you to feel like you have to be, or like, by asking this question you have to tell me what you think I want to hear. I'm just curious. I-"

"Hey." He comes forward so that his face is inches from mine and cups my face gently with his hands, "If that's what you want to be. Together. There's nothing I would love more." and kisses me on the nose.

I give a small smile, taking in his words, analyzing every facial movement.

_He's beautiful._

"Plus," he adds "I would feel better about_ this_," he motions to my position on his lap, "if we were officially a couple."

"Yeah I suppose." I shrug.

I take a moment to look around. "So this is the infamous Daniel-Dungeon." This makes him burst out in laughter and fall back on his bed. "What?"

He takes a moment to catch his breath, and props himself up on his elbows, "How do you come up with these things?" Still pulling himself together, I catch him off guard and lurch forward putting both hands on his shoulders to try and pin him down. I immediately regret not pinning him down by his arms as he quickly grabs a hold of my waist and starts to tickle me. I fall sideways to try and escape but I'm completely immobilized.

"Dan...stop." I say, out of breath.

He's on top of me at this point and stops only to grab both of my wrists and pins them both above my head, holding them together with one hand. Still breathing heavily I look up at him. He's smirking at my submission. My lips press together in frustration. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, so close his lips brush against it, "We're together now." I wriggle underneath him.

He pulls away from my ear to stop only inches away from my face. Lips parted slightly, I can feel his breath on me. I bite my lip and he looks down at them as I do. Just then, it's as if he makes a decision and presses his lips hungrily on mine and I press back. He presses his body to me and I try to free my hands so I can touch him but he holds them in place. His free hand takes the back of my neck and he deepens the kiss. I can feel that he's as aroused as I am and that only makes it more frustrating that I can't move about freely. We're both breathing heavily and he moans as I wriggle my hips underneath him again. He breaks away and releases my hands to reach for a remote on his bedside table. He clicks a button and Hysteria by MUSE starts playing. I take off my shirt and without a second thought, he does the same. His lips hit mine again and my hands are in his hair. He kisses down my neck. I'm breathless. He moves down to my chest and comes back up. I'm kissing his lips again, hard, as I lean up and guide him down onto his back as I simultaneously crawl on top of him. My hands on his chest, I press my fingers into him gently, not quite scratching. My hands move down to his waist; I can still feel him under me, only getting more aroused. Just as my fingertip finds the inside of his pants he grabs my wrist and takes it away. Frustrated, I grind my hips into him, causing him to moan. He gently bites my lip in his own heated frustration and presses his hips into me. I moan rather loudly and he smirks at me. He's winning. We roll over again and he's back to straddling me. And then I try something that may or may not end this whole thing. I kiss his neck and and lightly bite him. He buries his face into my neck. He gives a low groan. I can feel his heavy breathing and take it as acceptance. After kissing my way down his neck and onto his shoulder he leans up and looks into my eyes. He shakes his head, "What am I going to do with you?" I raise my eyebrow and smirk. I win.

He laughs and kisses me hungrily only to pull away again.

"I think if we were to do...this," he gestures to our half naked bodies, "it should be in a different setting. Like, not with Phil in the living room and it being quarter after two in the afternoon."

I kiss him and tug on his hair. "Then lets just do this."

* * *

After over an hour of_ that_, we redress and decide it's best if I get home.

"Thanks, for making that for me." I'm standing by the door and he slips his shirt back on.

"Of course." He walks over, kisses my forehead and looks down at me.

I stretch up on my tip-toes and place my lips against his. As we part, I say, "You'll be the death of me, Daniel Howell." I swing open door as he laughs at me.

We walk through the living room and Phil is still playing Sonic.

"See you later Phil! You'll have to have Jayce and I over for games sometime."

"Yeah for sure, be ready for domination though." He jokes.

We reach the front door and as I'm walking out he says "I'll text you later." and slaps my butt. I look over my shoulder and smirk at him.

_That went better than I expected._


	10. Chapter 10

That night, I actually slept. It took a while but I didn't wake up until late morning. Surprisingly, I find myself missing Dan. I pick up my phone off the night stand and open up Dan's inbox.

**Me:_ Goodmoring. :)_**

I set down my phone and pull myself out of bed. After rubbing my eyes for an unnecessary amount of time I decide to take a shower. When I get out, I check my phone and notice I have a new message.

**Dan: _Goodmorning yourself. :)_**

**Me:_ Plans today?_**

**Dan:_ Working, with Phil._**

**Me:_ I'm sure it's must more enjoyable than most jobs._**

**Dan:_ It is. But I would rather spend the day with you._**

**Me:_ Well I'm sure that can be worked out relatively soon. Just not today. Have fun with Phil. I'm sure Jayce and I will find fun of our own._**

**Dan:_ Be safe. xx_**

**Me:_ Always. xx_**

For some reason, today I'm in the mood for a change, to go out of my comfort zone. Today, I'm feeling good.

* * *

Jaycee and I decide to hit the salon and afterwords, the mall. She feel similarly to me today in the way that she's in the mood for a change. We both plan to dye our hair and get somewhat of a trim/cut.

Once we get out of the salon happy with our new hair cuts, my hair now being just as dark brown as before but with bright red over top and Jaycee's being beautiful, blonde with some nice low-lights now mixed in, we head over to the mall for some splurging.

As we're walking into the food court, Jaycee says "Lets head to Victoria's Secret. I'm feeling risque." She smiles, does a little shimmy, and almost prances into the store.

I roll my eyes and smile after her.

We walk out of Victoria's Secret almost an hour later with a couple of new sexy numbers to take home to Dan and Phil. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever feel comfortable flaunting these in front of anyone but at least they're available for that moment if it were to arise.

After spending another couple hours in Barnes & Noble, we decide it's probably best if we head home. It's getting late and the teenagers at the mall are getting overwhelmingly irritating. On the way back my phone buzzes.

**Dan: _Have a good day?_**

**Me: _Yeah, it was nice actually. Yourself?_**

**Dan:_ I can't complain. It could've been better though. Would you by any chance want to help me with something when you get back?_**

**Me: _Uh, sure. What's up?  
_**

**Dan: _Awesome! See you in a few?  
_**

**Me: _Yeah... :/_**

We arrive back at the complex and when we get upstairs I throw my things just inside the apartment and say goodbye to Jaycee. I then walk to Dan and Phil's door wondering what he could possibly need help with. Before I can knock, the door swings open, revealing a (yet again) topless Dan. He rushes towards me and cups my face in his hands. Before I know what's happening his lips crash into mine; I gasp, and stand there rigid for a second, eyes wide trying to take it in. When I realize what just happened, my body relaxes and I ease into the kiss. We part, and he takes a step back.

"Sorry," he puts his hands in his pockets and glances down as he apologizes, "I missed you today." And he looks up at me from under the hair that's fallen into his face.

I shake my head and take a step towards him while reaching for the back of his head. I kiss him again and run my fingers through his hair while my other hand gently runs down his chest.

We part and I say, "I missed you too." Our noses are inches apart and he pecks me on the lips again.

"Did you really need help with something?"

"Well that depends on what you consider help."

I grin at him and we kiss again.

"You had better get home. You've had a long day. Thanks though. For stopping over." I feel his breath on my lips.

"Do I_ have_ to go to my place to sleep?" I pout.

"I suppose not. But do you think staying here is a good idea?"

"Mmm, I think I can keep things under control."

_I think._

"Well, okay then. I can't promise the same." He jokes.

I laugh and walk past him, gently swatting him on the shoulder.

Phil's already in his for the night, I stop next to Dan's bed, take off my pants and shirt, fold them up and set them on the floor. I take my phone and text Jaycee that I won't be coming back tonight. Dan walks in and stops in his tracks when he sees me.

"Uh, Bec, are you sure about this?"

I turn around, "Yeah, of course!" I leap into bed and throw the covers over myself. I pat the spot next to me, asking him to join. Then I pull the blankets up to my eyes so I can still look at him trying my best to look innocent. He must see the smile in my eyes because the concern leaves his face.

"Fine, but behave!"

"Yes, sir!"

He strips off his sweat pants and slides in next to me. I savor the moment and curl up on his chest when he gets himself settled. He smells clean, fresh, and it's alluring.

_I hope this was a good idea. I sure do feel like it was a good idea._

I look up at him and him, down at me.

"Goodnight Dan. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Thanks for staying." He grins. "Goodnight Becca."

* * *

**Sorry I've been MIA. I got caught up on this chapter, just started a new job in town and it's getting toward the end of the semester so I have loads of papers due. Excuses, I know.**

**I'll try to be better about the next chapter. Don't forget to leave me feedback and follow the story if you've enjoyed it so far!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to a damp Dan kissing my face. "GOODmorning."

I groan, "What are you doing up?" and rub my eyes.

"I need your help planning something. Up up up!" He gently pulls on my hand.

I start to sit myself up and he leaves the room. Just as he leaves I roll over, overestimating the room left on the bed and find my self falling onto the floor,_ hard_. With the blankets over my head I grumble and hear Dan quickly re-enter the room.

"What have you done?" He chuckles. "Are you alright? Silly girl..." Before I can find my way out of the blankets I feel him reach his arms underneath me, unwrap my head from the blankets, and carry me out of the room.

He sits me down at a chair that he has sitting next to his own at the computer. I see ORBITZ up on the screen.

"What's going on?"

He takes a seat and explains, "Okay, I know you guys just got here but Phil and I have discussed going to New York for a little vacation, and we want to take you two with us." He turns to face me and smiles, grabbing my hand.

"Aughhhhh" I say, awkwardly. "Alllllriighht. And where do I get the money to take this trip? I'm pretty strapped for cash right now. We're just getting settled."

"Don't worry about that. Just have a good time! We'll take care of the rest."

"Nonononono" I emphasize and point my finger at the screen, "There's no way you're spending that much money on me Daniel."

"If all that's keeping you from coming with me is the money, this conversation is over. We're going." And with one click of the mouse he's purchased four tickets.

I fold my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can spare the cash, and understand that you guys can't. We just want you to have fun."

"When do we leave?"

"Friday."

"FRIDAY? That's TWO DAYS from now!"

"Sure is! Better get packing!"

I crack a smile and lean closer to him. "You're insane Mr. Howell."

"And proud." he grins, flashing his one-sided dimple again. I can't help myself, so I close the gap and press my lips on his. I bring my hand up and brush his cheek with my thumb, running it over where his dimple usually forms.

We part and I tell him, "Thank you, so much. You really didn't have to."

"I know, but I want you there with me." He smiles and I leap up with excitement, eager to get packing for the trip.

* * *

After a full day of packing, tidying the apartment and celebrating with Jaycee and Phil, we all end up at our place relaxing on the sofa. We put The Hobbit in, Jayce sitting next to me with Phil sitting on the floor resting between her legs where she is comfortably stroking his hair. Dan is laying along the opposite way, head in my lap where I, too, have my fingers woven in his hair. My other hand is resting in his hand, laying across his torso. About halfway through Jaycee joins Phil on the floor making herself comfortable in his lap and I notice that Dan's stopped making comments every time an event in the movie differs from the book. I lean forward making sure not to disturb him, and discover he has indeed, fallen asleep.

I run my fingers in his hair along the front of his fringe, pulling it out of his eyes. I notice that after the long day his hair has started to curl slightly back to it's natural state. I grin, thinking about how calm, and relaxed he is when he's not worrying about anyone looking, judging, fangirling. I hope he knows how much I like_ this_ Dan. The one who's not worrying about those things. And that he doesn't have to do special things to impress me like straighten his hair or take me to New York. I think if anything this trip will give our relationship definition and maybe this weekend I'll tell him those things.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up to my alarm on Friday morning. I violently grab my phone. 4:45 AM ... Rubbing my eyes I roll out of bed a bit more gracefully than I fell out of Dan's the other day. I climb into the shower, wash, and quickly apply basic eyeliner and blow dry my hair. Since we'll be traveling I decided to just wear black leggings and a FOB band tee. We don't need any more complications going through security than there already are.

Once I finish I walk to the fridge and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

_Oh yeah I need to get Jaycee up._

I barge into her room, "WAKE UP SUNSHINE, THE SUN'S NOT SHINING BUT WE'RE FLYING TO NEW YORK IN TWO HOURS SO GET YOUR BUTT UP!" I jump on her bed and bounce making sure I don't crush her legs.

She groans loudly and grabs my ankle and pulls making me lose my balance and land on top of her. "OWWWW"

"Hahaha, not my fault. I didn't _want_ to land on top of you. Nice one genius. GET UP! _Phil is waitinggggg._" I say seductively.

* * *

"JAYCE! NOW, NOT IN TEN MINUTES! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE FLIGHT." Even Phil is looking about anxiously. I can tell he's worried we'll miss it too. I stand in the doorway with my bags, while Phil waits in the hallway. Dan arrives back from running his and Phil's bags down to the taxi and seems concerned too.

"Is she still in there?"

"Yes, and I'm about to have you go in and drag her out if she doesn't hurry up."

"I'm here I'm here, hold your horses." She emerges just as Dan starts to march inside.

"Hold my horses? Hold my horses? We've been waiting on you all morning. Even Phil is looking antsy." She looks at Phil and he gives her an apologetic look. She goes to pick up her bags but Phil beats her to them and casually heads off down the hallway.

"I've got them." I say, and quickly throw my bag over my shoulder before Dan can get to it. I follow them downstairs with my suitcase rolling in tow behind me. My nerves start to get the best of me and my reactions begin to show it. Luckily, Dan hasn't noticed. I haven't told him how my anxiety gets when I fly. I guess I haven't really needed to since I never thought we were going to have to face heights at all while we're together. At least, not this soon. I suppose he'll catch on soon enough.

* * *

We arrive at the airport, check out bags in and get to our terminal as fast as we can. We manage to make it just as they start to board the priority passengers. At this point I am seriously freaking out, looking anywhere but the terminal entrance and Dan's gaze.

"Bec, are you going to be alright?"

"_Psh_ yeah I'm_ fine._" I express while distracting myself with the empty coffee cup in my hands.

Dan takes the cup and tosses it in the trash, "Oi, look at me." I hesitantly do as he asks. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. Don't think about it. We'll be there sooner than you think." He kisses me gently calming my nerves to some extent.

Just then, the attendant calls for the general seating passengers to start boarding the plane. I take a deep breath and Dan's hand as I swing my carry on pack over my shoulder.

_Everything will be fine. Dan's here. Jaycee's here. Phil's here. We're all going to be okay._

We board the plane and find our seats. Dan takes my carry-on an quickly shoves it into the overhead compartment. He shimmies past me to the window seat while I try to distract myself, watching other passengers do their plane boarding routine.

"Bec?" Phil is across the isle from me.

"Mm"

"Here, this might help." He gives me a reassuring smile and hands me two little pills that resemble a brand of sleep aid I use at home and a bottle of water.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I smile back and down the pills with a swig of water.

"You'll be alright." He encourages, and smiles again before he turns back to Jaycee.

Once everyone's settled in, the attendants start their own typical routine and my stomach is in knots. Noticing my nervousness yet again, Dan gently takes my hand and places it in his lap. I turn to my side and bury my head in his shoulder just as the plane starts to move. My hand is gripping his harder now but his thumb is still slowly pacing back and fourth across the top of my hand as if he doesn't feel a thing. I gasp and tightly shut my eyes as I feel the plane lift off and runs his free hand through my hair.

"It's going to be alright." he whispers.

I take a deep breath and notice the fasten seat-belt light has gone off. We're in the air.

"We're okay, you try to fall asleep and we should have landed once you wake up alright?"

I nod and he places a small travel pillow on his shoulder where I was resting my head. I get comfortable and try to relax enough to fall asleep. I focus on the strokes of his thumb on my hand and eventually mange to lose consciousness. When I wake up the plane is slowing down on the runway

in New York.


End file.
